Heart of Frost
by jetscythe7
Summary: What if not all Grimm were mindless beasts? This is the story of a particular Grimm named Adom Frost, and his family. ((Back story for my RWBY character from the story DotG, please leave a review and tell me what you think))


A Heart of Frost

This is a story of the Ice, the Cold, and the heart of Frost see when regular people look at grimm all they see is mindless beasts but thats not entirely true you see on one day a year, Grimm gain power. Most of the time they don't know what to do with it and just go on a rampage, but on rare occasions a grimm will become smarter than others and use this gift for something other than destruction and basically become a human but still in their Grimm form. They grow an insatiable urge to create an heir, so they turn themselves into humans and mate but are still accepted by fellow grimm, to hopefully lead their kind to the true peace they desire.

A certain alpha Beowolf, after enough time had passed and was finally human, was named Adom and today he entered the northern town of atlas. He looked like a normal wolf faunus, with his ears and tail with hair so thick it should be fur, wearing a white shirt blue jeans and boots nothing special afterall he didn't want to attract too much attention.

Unfortunately he did, because although he dressed in the most normal clothes he could find, it was the middle of winter and snowing and he had forgotten that normal people would have worn thicker clothing. Ignoring some of the stares that he was recieving, he simply walked down the street, to anyone else he seemed to be in a sort of trance but really he was hunting.

Across the street among the crowd, a woman stood there in shock and in awe. Seeing Adom, not because it was night and snowing, but because she can see aura and when she looked at him she saw nothing, not a single trace of lifeforce, almost as if he was a Grimm.

The next thing Adom knew a jacket fell on him. Thinking he was being attacked he turned to his assailant to look into the crimson red eye's of the woman who saw he had no aura. She was standing there with her long silver tipped hair smiling wearing A pair of thick black snow boots, white long sleeve shirt, a pair of regular pants, and a pink scarf with the Ironwood emblem stitched on.

Before Adom could turn around and ignore her she spoke up "You looked cold almost Grimm cold so i thought I could warm you up a bit". Her words made him stop in his tracks, he looked at her again this time observing. When he noticed she had no weapon he replied "So you noticed, aren't you supposed to alert the guards or something".

"Why would i do that it would ruin two things" she closed her eyes and grinned trying to look like she was putting together a murder case "one being this nice conversation and two being my curiosity towards how your in a human form".When she opened them again she saw Adom walking down the street ignoring her, wanting to know more she blurted out "Wait at least let me buy you a drink, my name's Jennifer by the way" and ran after him.

When she caught up to him she somehow talked him into that drink and they headed to the local bar. When they sat down Adom began explaining to Jennifer how he's able to look human but was still in fact a grimm. After his explanation she took his hand and said "So in the end the Grimm don't have to be mindless beasts".

"No because even when there's so very few of us in the end we're still driven to madness by our animalistic urges and desires and die before we get the chance to live like humans and we perish" and he slipped his hand away preparing to leave.

She grabed his shoulder and when he turned back around her head was down and almost as if it was a wisper she said "please don't leave i'm afraid of what will happen if you leave" and she started crying. It wasn't until Adom hugged her and said "don't worry i have no plans on leaving anymore if it would make you sad" and at that she stopped, smiled and as he wiped her tears sat back down to continue their night. As the night turned into day the two not only felt tired but felt a connection that they would let no one sever, they had fallen in love, and for the first time both of them had been happy.

As time went on they would meet at the same bar first it was twice a month then it turned to once a week now they were all but inseparable. "Adom I want to run away" those very words made him almost choke on his drink. He instantly replied "What are you crazy?" slamming down his drink. "Please Adom I want to escape and go with you" She said it in a low monotone voice. "Are you sure? you might not see it but the world is cruel and I don't want you to suffer the full force because of me" she grabbed the collar of his shirt and put her head on his shoulder. "It's because of you that i finally made my decision, the only thing your guilty of is allowing me to see the beauty of life in a creature of death". And thats when he remembered he wasn't human or faunus hell he wasn't even born into this body he forged it out of the pain of wanting to be something he couldn't be. He lifted up her chin so that he could look into her eyes and thought to himself 'A monster can never be truly loved' and told her "Have you ever loved me?" and walked out the door leaving her to her own sorrow.

When the guards tried to stop Adom from walking out the front gate because the Grimm are more active he growled and told them "They would never hurt me" and continued into the darkness of the forest. Jennifer slammed her hands on the table and said to herself "No your wrong and no matter what I will love you till my last breathe" and ran after him. Little did anybody know she would never return to this prison town she called home.

Jennifer ran through the dark forest, the kingdom plenty out of view, until she was forced to stop so she can breath. Using this time she took in a deep breathe and yelled out attracting wanted and unwanted attention "Adom please i'm sorry, I don't want you to leave". After a good two minute's had passed she was rested and ready to look for him again until she heard a few sticks breaking. At first she thought it was him until she thought to herself 'wait that was too many sticks breaking for just one person' and she quickly regreted her outburst as she turned and saw two fully grown major ursai walking up to her. before she could figure out what to do next the farthest one decided it would try to take the fresh meat all for itself and charged full force. As jennifer closed her eyes and preparred for her inevitable end she realized it never came and opened one eye to see an image she never thought possible.

Adom stood there with his feet firmly planted in the ground holding back the major ursa's mighty strike with one hand, it took awhile for the bear like grimm to realise who he was and started backing off expecting him to take the kill, but before it got far enough away Adom looked him dead in the eye and said "Sorry pal but no one will attempt to kill my lover and get away easily". The next act shocked every one and thing around except for Adom as he snapped his fingers thirty or more beowolves fell from the trees and surrounded the two major ursai, needless to say this part of the pack was well fed that night.

Adom turned back to Jennifer to see she fell on the ground shocked and fearfull of the true demon she fell in love with. When he tried to get closer she backed away briefly but thought it useless when he could just snap his fingers again and she would be nothing more than a memory. He bent down to her and stuck out his hand and she shut her eyes expecting the worst after the pain she caused him, she quickly opened them when he started to giggle seeing he was just offering to help her up.

She took his hand wondering why, even after everything, he would still want to help her, almost as if he read her mind he answered "Don't worry I could never harm the only person who could accept me" his words put her mind at ease for the moment. Her next questions made not only him but a few in the pack laugh like a happy drunk "So are you the alpha of this pack? It's gotta be by far the largest pack of Beowolve's ever recorded". After his laughing spree was over he noticed her pouting thinking he was making fun of her and replied "Yes I am the alpha and No, this is the second largest pack ever, you see the beowolves here are only about one third of the full size, so imagine what the largest pack consists of".

Her jaw fell open so wide a baby nevermore could take up residence before she continued "So what happens to us now? Because I have no plans of leaving your side" Adom smiled as wide as possible and yelled to the heavens "Then it's settled the party will be of epic proportions and nothing will halt it neither rain nor sleet nor snow or Grimm, come my darling we must make preparations, Harold!" a Beowolf pleasantly scratching his back against a tree looked up confused "let the lady ride in your arms after all she must conserve her strength for when we get to vale the best and only place to hold a wedding".

Harold grunted and lifted up Jennifer as if she were made of glass as Adom continued "Now when we get there i'll have to contact my old friend Qrow, oh he will be so delighted, now sleep my dear for when you awake we will be at our den and you may gather your strength for next week we will be betrothed". Jennifer decided that even though it was so sudden she didn't mind as long as it made Adom happy and slept, suprisingly better than ever, in Harold's arms, arms that belong to mankinds greatest enemy, she felt warm and safe, safer than she has ever before.

When she awoke Jennifer thought it was just a dream until her eyes fully opened up so that she could see a massive cave, big enough to fit a full sized passenger Airship with room to spare, that had a type of spiral throne in the middle with Beowolve's sleeping all around it protecting their Alpha but instead of a regular Grimm it was Adom.

Slightly happy that he was there she was still worried about the few Beowolve's still wide awake and on alert and by a few it was clearly no less than twenty that would give the best hunter a run for their money. The only thing she could do was the only thing she wanted to do, disappear into the shadows and never be found.

But that wouldn't work especially here as a random Grimm saw her movements out of the corner of his eye and let out a tremendous roar that not only hurt Jennifer's ears but woke up every single member of the pack who were now ready for attack. Adom was the last to awake as he saw several members closing in on her and he muttered under his breathe "Oh yeah not all of them know yet, huh what's that".

When he looked at Jennifers hands they started glowing red and as she moved them they left a neon red stream that slowly faded away. "Adom help me call them away tell them who I am". "Hold on a second let me wake up a bit more" was his response but really he wanted to see what that glow was and if she could in fact protect herself with it and his answer soon came when a brave Grimm jumped at her. She saw this and her head was imediately filled with thoughts of 'why is he just standing there, why wont he do something, just move and for once in your life protect yourself!' and she cocked her hand back to throw a punch and took aim right at the creatures chest.

It got close enough and she threw the punch making Adom stare in awe as the light that was once covering her hands now engulfed the helpless beast as he was shatered into glass and every piece dissapeared from existance. "What was, but that couldn't have been-" and she fainted and just as she was about to hit the ground Adom caught her and whispered in her ear "You really are the rarest of flowers" and put her back in bed this time he made sure that all members of his pack knew how special she was to him.

She woke up again this time to see Adom throwing more logs on a fire he made to keep her warm, after all it was a very cold cave, and she shot up and yelled at him "What the hell why did you let that beast attack me?".

"Well at first I was gonna call him off but then I saw what was happening to your hands and wanted to see if you could protect yourself, in case i'm too late or dead" as he said those last words he stared into the fire trying not to think of the many possible fates he would suffer. "Well it looks like I can Although I have no idea what activated that attack" Jennifer quickly replied trying not to make Adom worry too much about her. Adom stood up and nodded his head and grinning he said "Right which is why starting after lunch we're going to train you to protect yourself and use it no matter what it takes".

"Well why not start now besides the quicker we get it done the better"

"Yeah but, well why can't, Ugh fine we'll start now" and he put away the meat he was about to throw on the fire. They stepped into a nice sized clearing as Adom stood ten feet away from her and they were both now ready to start. "So tell me what kind of moves do you know?" trying to find a safe point to start instead of the usual route. "Umm nothing I don't think i've ever had to defend myself" her response instantly made Adom facepalm loud enough to be heard throughout the whole cave. "Ok then I guess since we have no place to start from lets begin with some natural dodging and see what happens" and he put a foot back and readied himself to throw some punches.

Before she could ask, Jennifer was almost hit with a fist and only barely dogded it by falling to the ground and kicking her foot up hitting his arm and causing him to step back or risk his arm being torn of by the continuing force that didn't stop. After he regained his footing he looked to see her getting back up and said "Ok then honey lets dance" and began his assault. To all the others they really were dancing but from the lovers point of view it was a battle to equal the wrath of gods. Every punch Adom threw at her she either blocked it or guided it elswhere he even tried kicking a few time's but none of it would go through her seemingly endless defense. It was the equivalent of how an angel and demon would fight and after a rough hour of continuous movement they stopped. "Well that...sure was...unexpected" Adom said between his deep breathes for air. "I...know, it was...actually really...fun" she said also out of breath both of them hunched over out of energy. "Well then" he said bending his back making it crack in several places "now lets see how well you do with multiple opponents aye?".

Before she could protest trying to argue that she was tired he sent five Beowolve's at her and she was forced back into her dance, once again she never threw a punch, and every ten minutes he sent another five until the whole pack was trying to take her down full force. And where was Adom during this? He was sitting on his ledge watching over the whole thing with Harold, who was distinguishly marked with a massive scar covering half the left side of his face also making him partially blind in that eye, having a conversation as if it were just another day for them "So how much longer do you think she will last before she collapses?". His cold comment earned him a growl from his second in command who also happened to be one of the only alphas, Adom fought for control of his pack, to survive. "Hey no worries my friend before I sent them out I told them to make sure not to mortally wound or kill her" Harold just gave up asking questions and sat down to watch the show.

Nightfall was soon aproaching when Adom called off the practice for the day and instantly every single member fell down, tired and wanted nothing but to take a nap, but the only person who was still standing afterwards was Jennifer who stood there heavily breathing with tattered clothes and minor scratches that would heal no problem. She looked at her accomplishment and throwing a punch into the air she declared her victory "Yeah beat that James, all without throwing a single punch!" and she finally fell down on her back continuing to struggle to breath.

Adom walked up to her and said "Nice job I knew you could do it, now I'll be right back i'm going hunting for a bit, don't worry you'll be perfectly fine Harold is staying behind so nothing but me walks into this cave, Bye now". "Come back safe and catch something big tonight you owe all of us a good meal" was her only response no longer cautious of her roommates. Before he fully exited out of the cave Adom yelled back one more thing "Oh and I suggest you rest up really good we're teaching you how to attack tomorrow!" she just groaned and smiled at how happy she was to have made her decision.

Sometime later after all that was heard was howling, and maybe a few birds, Adom returned somehow dragging two fully grown Nevermore's behind him and the pack who was now rested ran over to him and helped him drag the massive birds in. Before they could dig in Adom took a nice sized piece and brought it to jennifer who was sitting next to a fire ready to cook her meal telling stories to Harold who was listening intensively. While they sat together Jennifer looked towards Harold and asked Adom "Hey why doesn't Harold turn into a human like you he seems inteligent enough to me". Adom stopped his meal and looked where she was and said "Because he knows of the duty we have and I don't want my friend to have to suffer the pain I had to go through trying to become human".

She took every word in and scooted next to him and asked "So you never told me what is it that compelled you to become human in the first place, you said it was important but you didn't give me an explanation". His eye's turned to dread because he knew that no matter what he tried to do he would have to tell her the truth "You see it's because I need you to bear a child one of Grimm and man so that one day he can become the king of all Beowolve's and guide us until the day he dies, but unlike what others have done i've chosen to fall in love first so that my family can try to live a happy life thats why I won't ask you to bear him until your ready because in the end it's your decision if you want to go through with it".

At first she was slightly shocked but warmed up to his words when he mentioned it was up to her and took his hands promising him that she would stay by his side and when the time came no matter what she would be happy to help him produce an Heir for the safety of his race and they slept that night on the spire wishing the best for each other.

The next day Adom and Jennifer met outside on the snow covered ground and just beyond the horizon they could see Beacon Academy meaning they were right outside the city limits. "Ok are you ready? We'll begin with trying to find out what it is that activated that neon light you used" they both nodded knowing her single move could mean the difference of life and death. "Now tell me what was it that you felt when the Beowolf was attacking you", "Mostly fear that my life was going to end right then and there" she said making him feel sorry that he just stood around doing nothing.

"Ok then what were your thoughts when you threw that punch", "Well it was that I knew I had to protect myself" Adom saw a small flicker of light come from her hand. "That I was tired of just standing around letting others take on my problems and wanted to protect myself for once without relying on the sacrifice of others" she clenched her hands causing slight amounts of electricity to jump around her fists. "That I wanted to protect those I love even from the grave if I must!" and her hands ignited into a brilliant storm of neon red that flowed like smoke rising and disipating, Adom looked at her acomplishment and said "You really are a guardian angel, it looks like your willingness to protect yourself and those around you is what activates this ability". For the next few days they practiced and when the time came for them to head to vale for their wedding she knew, how to activate the same ability in her feet, that she can also cut most materials in half, and that if she focused she can shoot it out like a cannon.

When they first entered the town they saw Qrow standing there, wearing Black dickies a white polo shirt and a pair of regular sneakers, he drew one of his hands out of his pockets and waved them over. When they were all now face to face with each other Jennifer noticed both mens features were alot alike, they both had stubles covering their faces from lack of shaving and their hair was so unkept that it slightly sprawled all over. The only way people didn't mistake them for clones was because, not only did Adoms wolf ears still protrude from his head, but also all of Qrows hair was grey almost white even though they were close to the same age. "How's the business my old friend?" was the first thing Adom asked his long time companion before they gave each other a high five.

"Not bad, as long as there's hunters chasing after you i'll always stay in business, by the way was that you I heard of that saved an elderly boarbatusk the other day?" Adom started laughing a little and replied "No that was probably Dinah you know how she likes to try and keep balance sometime's". And they put their arms around each other and walked to Qrows house which was also coincidently his shop which was called Thorns of a Rose, which fit the name quite well, considering his business was fixing and creating weapons for hunters new and veteran no matter what class.

"Sorry about the mess if I new you guy's were arriving today I would have cleaned up shop a bit more" when they walked in the place was littered with bullets, gun parts, dust vials, and blueprints just what you would expect from the greatest weapons smith in all of Remnant. He moved a set of blueprints labeled Project GN, a two foot shield with a swinging blade that was four feet long that fired 50 caliber sniper rounds, and a pair of gauntlets and greaves that when powered by the right dust would increase your speed and produce a type of shield out of the way so he could serve up some tea he made earlier "So whats your last name going to be? After all you can't still go by Ironwood and try to hide from him". "Oh damn thats right you have an older brother don't you?" Adom snapped back and suddenly was looking around in case of attack. Jennifer quickly got Adom to settle down and looked back at Qrow and said "You know what? I think I know of the perfect name in fact it's part of the reason we met too". Later in the evening they were declared husband and wife and from now on they were the Frost family.

Throughout the years they both got jobs helping Qrow with his business, even learning a few tricks of the trade, and they had a child that they named Hayden Frost who had Adoms Hair ears and tail and Jennifers massive aura meaning he would never have to worry about being seen as weak by any means. Together they lived happily that is until Hayden was four years old and they were discovered by a hunter who had a personal grudge against their whole family.

It was the middle of winter when Adom was headed back to their cabin they made, which was only a short walk away from the packs den, with some firewood he went to gather to keep themselves warm. Out of nowhere he heard the faint sounds of troop carrier ships and he became worried because the only place they could have been headed to was his house and he dropped the wood and ran. When he reached the clearing his house was in he shouted "Run get out of there!" but as soon as he finished a missile hit and the cabin was set on fire. He looked towards where it came from to see not one but three leviathan class warships landing making every living thing scury off for shelter and when the first one, named Titan, landed and a tall man wearing a white suit with slicked back hair stepped off. Adom recognised who he was by the pin he proudly wore on his chest which bore the Ironwood family crest and out of pure anger yelled out "James i'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" but before he launched his attack he saw that it wasn't humans who stepped off the ships it was no less than a thousand AK-130 class drones and thirty spider droids.

When all the drones stepped off the airship's shut off their engines and no sooner than that James's personal ship he arrived on burst into glass and faded away. Next to Adom his wife slid to a stop next to him and looked at the damage to their house, now she was equally pissed, and James held out his arms and smiling he said "Ah my baby sister it's been too long, now why don't you step away from that mutt and come back home". Her only reply was "No way in hell" and she readied her stance to join the fight when Adom asked her "Where's Hayden is he safe?" as the entire pack came out from behind the thick forest led by Harold who after much time gained the ability to speak and said "_**No worries we hid him in the cave the boy will be safe**_". "And I contacted Qrow he will arrive to take our son to safety" Jennifer said to reassure Adom that there is no longer any need to hold back.

Just as they were about to begin a fearsome roar was heard and a massive Alpha Beowolf fell from the sky shaking the ground and when it rose even James started to worry as it was easily as big as a major Ursa maybe slightly taller. The hulking beast walked to Adom as he greeted it "Ah Dinah what brings you to this part of the woods" since Dinah couldn't talk, because she used the power she gained to make herself stronger, she growled slightly but Adom still knew what she was saying It looked like you could use some help, he will be no easy hunter to defeat even without his toy's and her great pack of three hundred Beowolve's's arrived to help. Adom calmly started walking forward with fire burning in his eye's as he said "Now my dear you will see what I truely look like" and he grew as his skin darkened and fur began to cover his body and thick plates of bone grew tearing through his clothes. While spikes started to protrude he grabbed the rag that was his shirt and removed it revealing his full form which was not as big as Dinah but he was still plenty taller than Harold and ran on all fours to take on James and when he got close enough he sent one swipe.

James stood there unimpressed as he put up his arm to block the strike with ease, he took a step forward and pushed his palm against Adom's chest and launched him backwards to where the entire group was. He looked at their shocked expresions and he decided to reveal his secret as he began to pull off the upper part of his uniform. What they saw was a nightmare, under James's uniform he had a type of mechanical exosuit small enough to be hidden under most clothing and he dropped his jacket as a pair of gauntlets folded over his forearms and six other arms spread out from his back each armed with bladed claws that independently moved to protect their master. With his suit fully revealed he began to explain "You see this is the ultimate weapon. Created with dust, aura, and mechanics, this is the next step to eradicating you filth".

And with tremendous speed he apeared between the four warriors and with only one hand smacked them in different directions and chased after Jennifer. When he caught up to her he showed his true anger "You put your life in their hands?" and he kicked her away " after all I did for you, you run away with the likes of him?" when she tried to stand up he put his foot on her back forcing her back down. "And you gave birth to that despicable little demon you call a son? You have no idea what he's capable of" before he could kill her off her hands and feet ignited and she quickly told him "And you don't know what i'm capable of" and she launched herself off the ground higher than james and kicked his head down with enough force to make him bounce back up and when he did she roundhouse kicked him in the gut sending him flying back towards where the other three landed.

She turned to them and said "I'll take care of the drones you guy's finish off this Filth" her words only angered James, who was bleeding right above his right eyebrow, more as he thought 'How dare she compare me to these monstrosities I'll have her he-' his thoughts were interupted as a few Beowolve's's tried attacking him from behind but his spider legs reacted and sliced them to pieces alerting him of his surroundings. He turned to face his enemy to find Adom standing there saying "Your lucky her semblance doesn't work on creatures with aura, no matter that just leaves you to us" and James took on the full force of the greatest amount of grimm one man has ever taken on alone.

Jennifer turned to face the mechanical army before her as the remaining two warships, named Vanquish and Supremacy, took off and powered all the cannons they could. Before they finished she focused whatever energy she could afford to lose and sent a swirling blast of pure energy through both her hands and as the two powerfull bursts hit their targets the gunships were forced back taking heavy amounts of damage before the effect kicked in and shattered. The spider drones saw this and split up calculating any and all chances to defeat her, and while they did that the AK-130's activated their blades, thinking they could take her on in hand to hand, and charged in.

Jennifer looked at them and keeping her hands straight as if they were blades she ran towards them, keeping her focuse on her families safety, until the first one lunged at her and she jumped over it landing close to the center. As she landed she used her hand and sliced a drone in half, before he dissolved she swung her foot around beheading five others and when she stopped she balled her right hand into a fist but kept her left hand straight and as the rest of the drones closed in on her she began her dance of the grimm, this time she wouldn't hold back and aimed for the kill.

As they closed in she dodged whatever attacks she could with only a few making it's way through and as the blades sliced through her skin she found out the speed that they posess and re adjusted herself so that she stays one step ahead of them. But for every correction she made the drones would make their own keeping themselves equal to her. The spider drones saw their chance and fired their cannons sending waves of energy at the swift fighter who weaved her way through the shots letting it strike her enemy.

Qrow packed up the supplies he needed and left the weapon shop to travel to Adoms house in hopes to protect his Godson from whatever threat is attacking his family. He quickly made his way to the city gates before he was stopped by the guards "Hold on, we're under strict orders from Ironwood, nobody is allowed out of the city until his mission is complete".

He pulled back his dust infused cloak and drew his collapsible scythe pointing it at the guard. "I suggest you let me through before I potentially take more lives than necessary"

He looked into the guards eyes with the look of a killer who wouldn't think twice to take a life and the guard quickly let him through. Off he went to help his dear friend who's entire families fate was unknown to him.

Running through the thick forest Qrow ran across the road as fast as he could and whatever Grimm got in his way he swiftly sliced them down to continue his trek towards the sounds of gunfire. When he was almost there the slowly lowering gun shots had ceased and that's when Qrow truly worried and quickened his pace.

He arrived on the scene and hid behind a tree to observe the warzone before him. All over there were parts to drones and the scattered bones plates of fallen Beowolves. Qrow looked towards the only figures standing to see James holding Adom by the throat forcing him to look at Jennifers body as she took her last breathes and died. James slammed Adom onto the ground pinning him down and impaled him through his chest with a scrap metal rod. "You shouldn't have told your filthy beast friends to leave, maybe then you would have lived for a few more moments" and with that James took his leave and headed for town.

Laying there bleeding out Adom looked at nothing but his dead wife, the first thing that ever loved him in the way he desired, and shed tears he never thought he would ever have to. His only thoughts were about how he had failed at protecting the person who made his dream of a joyful life come into existence. He saw his friend cautiously rushing to his aide and when the two were side by side, Adom told him "Take my son, and teach him to protect all creatures and only kill when he must".

Qrow took those words to heart and ran off to retrieve the sole heir to the Frost family thinking of the future that would some day use the boy pain. When he entered the cavern he saw Hayden playing around with a piece of bark that resembled a shield and walked up to him asking "What do you have there Hayden?".

"It's my shield"

"Well where's your sword?"

"Daddy says that I should defend others instead of attacking them"

"Your fathers a good man for teaching you this at such a young age Hayden"

"Well he said I have to protect myself if people found out what I was"

"And what is it that you are little one?"

"He says I'm a Grimm Faunus"

"You're only half right, you see every person in remnant is just that a person"

"So I'm just like everyone else?"

Qrow put his hand on Hayden's rough dirty hair and told him "Everybody is the same, it's only the way they look that's different". He then poked him in the chest "And it's what's in the heart that says who we truly are".

Leading him out of the cave Qrow lead Hayden back to town to settle him into his new home and told him of the incredible people that his parents were and of the person who took them away.

Three years later Qrow called Hayden into the shop. "Hayden, can you come down for a moment?" Hayden ran down into the shop to see his caretaker standing there smiling with his hands over a clothe on the table.

"Yes Qrow?" Hayden stood there thinking he was going to learn about the components to another weapon. With a quick motion Qrow pulled the sheet off to reveal two plates, shields to be exact. "Happy birthday Hayden, I got you attack shields. Starting tomorrow I'll let you train to be a huntsman"

_Three years ago.…_

_Walking out of the cave Qrow looked to where Adom and Jennifer died to see only the girl there and leading into the forest was a trail of blood that dissipated like Grimm blood, and deep into the forest a powerful roar was heard sending the birds flying away. Adom was alive.…_

_**A/N hey jetscythe7 here, This was the back story to Hayden Frost. I'll leave this as incomplete because depending on the reviews I might just continue it as a side story on Adom and his journey!**_

_**Leave a review a follow and hopefully a favorite and tell me how I did, Bye Bye!**_


End file.
